If You Asked Me If I Love You
by Fate's Apprentice
Summary: "You're lying." He stated simply. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. I knew in that moment I was screwed. Him being this close… I felt every wall I had built up to hide this horrible secret came crashing down... "I know." I replied simply. Slash! H/W! IC
1. Chapter 1

* Hey. This is just a little one shot of a song-fic. This is my debut as a rider in the House fandom. And I'm just gonna tell you that I'm a multi shipper but I mainly belong to the Hilson fandom, I guess. House/Wilson would come next and some combination of the two followed by a lot of others. As long as you don't put Foreman with anyone but thirteen, I'm set. So, here we go.

So, here we are. This is Wilson talking, set about season two-ish. Before Amber, and House/Cuddy, and all the crap that has been driving a wedge between my favorite little dynamic duo. *Sighs* I will be a very happy little fan girl if these to end up together eventually. This is what my little sleep, caffeine, and sugar jacked up mind came up with. If its OOC, sorry, if it's too fluffy don't blame me. Here's you're warning. You don't like, Font read. I already got an anonymous hate review for my other story. If you're out there 'ick', this means YOU! Lol. Okay. Read and review! Happy reading.

I made a Hilson version of the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. Want to here it? Read my story, It's at the bottom!

* * *

**_I'd Lie_**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

"Get in." calls as he looked over his shoulder at me, while limping to the driver's side of his car. I put on a show of sighing, shaking my head, and pretending to think about it. I had already made my decision the moment those words had left his lips.

_He tells me about his night_

We banter and argue, childishly. The rhythm is familiar to me. We laugh and glance at each other. When he passes his turn, I don't even bother to ask where we are going. I don't care anymore. I could die tonight, as long as I am with him, I'm perfectly content. Stuck in between being too scared to reach for what I want and wanting more then this. He tells me about his day, arguing with patients, hiding from Cuddy; the usual. I wish he would say that he missed me. But that'll never happen so I smile and laugh along with him. My best 'friend'. God, do I wish he was more than that.

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

Those piercing blue eyes that manage to hold me hypnotized. The street lights flash in them and I see the world, and more in them. I see what I want and what I need. I see him for him, and I'm probably the only one who can say that. Those electrifyingly bright blue eyes can derive the true intention from anyone and can manage to exploit anyone every weakness. Except for me. I'm still waiting for the day he'll figure it out and then rid himself of me. I know I'm in love.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I have,_ I add in my mind, _and_ _it's driving me crazy_. Why can't I get him off my mind? Why couldn't I just like some girl. It couldn't be nearly as bad being rejected by her then pretending I don't love him.

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

If it had he would have berated the true answer out of me until I spilled. Then he would be gone, and all I'd be left with would be heartache and tears. That little House sounding voice, which always managed to pipe up at the strangest of times, mocked me. _You're such a girl,_ I can't help but agree and it's pathetic that sometimes I wish I really was so he would notice me.

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

It doesn't reach my eyes, but he's not really paying enough attention to notice. I stare out my window and notice that we're far out of city limits. "House, where are we going?"

"Away from here." is all he says.

"Oh, yeah? Why?" I ask merely curiously. He studies me for a few moments. I feel his eyes probing me, and can't help but bite my lip.

_But I know all his favorite songs_

"What's my favorite song?" he asks out of the blue.

I can't help but impulsively answer, "This week? 'Everybody wants me' by Pigeon Patrol. Of all time? It's a tie between 'Iris', by the Goo Goo Dolls and 'The Little Things Give You Away', by Linkin Park." I blush since I knew that automatically and didn't even have to think about it.

His eyes run me up and down and then he gives me a nod. I can't help but sigh in relief, but still feel on edge. _What was that about?_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He Nobody has his eyes_

His favorite singer is Mick Jagger and he loves the winter and the ice and snow, even though it doesn't help his leg. His favorite holiday is Veteran's Day, but he'll probably tell you Thanksgiving, since it's all about food. He secretly wishes his dad would love him, he admires the jackass more then said jackass ever know. House calls there and hangs up every Veteran's Day. His sister, the one House doesn't talk about, is the most beautiful thing. I met her once. She love's Greg.

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I remember when Cuddy had called me in her office and had basically just bluntly asked me if I was in love with House. I had bit my lip and rolled my eyes. "He's my best friend, Cuddy. I'm strait. He's just my friend." If only that were true.

He parks outside a hotel and steps out. I follow without question, my curiosity bubbling over. He goes to the front desk and gets a room. I overhear the clerk say that they only had 'couples rooms' left. He sighs and takes the card without a word. Something's on his mind. I don't ask, just follow.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

He stands in the middle of the room with just one bed. He looks around and catches me watching him. A blush rises up my cheeks. I'm waiting for that light to go on. For him to figure it out. If he does, he doesn't show it. I don't think he wants to know. At the moment, I don't want him to, either.

_He sees everything in black and white_

He doesn't believe in anything he can't hear, see, or touch. Rational and logical, are the only ways he knows how to think. He sees in blacks and whites. There are no grays. I used to see in just black, white, and gray. He's opened up my eyes up to all the different colors going on underneath. I don't feel colorblind anymore.

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

House would rather put a bullet through his head then to be vulnerable, then to let anyone passed those so carefully built walls of his. I can glimpse in and out, the closest anyone has ever come. I take him for who he is. I love him for who he is. I don't want to change him. I'd never want to change him. I love him for him.

Why I know every little thing about him, even I don't know. I manage to hang on his every word. I would probably fade away without him. I need him. Like air to breath, water to drink. He is my necessity. The only thing I need. If I had to choose between air to breathe and him, I'd use my last breath to tell him, "I love you."

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_ Nobody has his eyes_

Of course. I was obsessed with him. And I'm just as messed up as he is, if not more.

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

Cuddy hadn't given up. She never would. She had been after me to tell him for ever. He would never return my feelings…. I dont know what she was planning but she tries to get me to confess to him, on a daily basis. I used to think she liked him, but apparently not anymore.

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say:_

_'I'm holding every breath for you'_

I bite my lip as I watch him walk away. I open the door to the shower and undress. Slowly, I turn the water on and step in. I taste blood on my lips and salty tears slip down my cheeks. I'm pathetic.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

Well. Very well. He can sing too, wonderfully.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

He managed to find his way through every lie I'd ever told, managed to find out every secret, except for one. Managed to know me better then anyone else. There was only one thing he didn't know about me and that was the big one.

_First thought when I wake up is:_

_'My God, he's beautiful'_

Again, I repeat, I'm **pathetic**.

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

I step out, shut off the water, towel myself off, and brush my teeth. I stare at my body in the mirror. I change back into my clothes and calm my breathing. _If only he felt the same…_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

Oh boy, does he love to argue. If it were a sport, he'd be a gold medalist.

_Oh, and he kills me_

Each and every single day he does. Unintentionally, of course. With every comment about Cuddy's breasts or ass. With every catcall and whistle he's ever done in the last six years in which I've been in love with him. Every flirty remark to a nurse or doctor… but he's House. And I love him.

_His sister's beautiful_

_ Nobody has his eyes_

I opened the door and sigh and close my eyes. His eyes dance behind closed lids.

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

"Jimmy?" his voice asks in a whisper. I open my eyes with a start. He's less then inches from me, his face inches from mine. His eyes are narrowed and he looks like he's trying to solve a puzzle. "What?" I ask ever so softly.

"Are you...Umm…Cuddy said…Are you in love with me?" he stammered, but his voice didn't. It stayed soft and thick like honey. I closed my eyes again.

"No." my reply came out squeaky and broken.

_If you ask me if I love him…_

"You're lying." He stated simply. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. I knew in that moment I was screwed. Him being this close… I felt every wall I had built up to hide this horrible secret came crashing down. I saw the flash of realization that came across House's gaze.

"I know." I whispered and then I leaned forward and brushed my lips with his. It was quick and brief and not nearly enough, but it still took my breath away. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away from him. Opening my eyes, I went to bolt from the room, but a hand caught my wrist. It was iron tight, unwilling to let go.

I turned and looked back at him. He pulled me back, inches away from him. He held me by my shoulders_._

"Your favorite color's red. You love kids. Your favorite song is 'Wrong Again' by Martina McBride. You're Claustrophobic. You skipped kindergarten and third grade. You're favorite book is 'The lottery Rose' and your favorite movie is 'Pay It Forward.' You're favorite band is 'One Republic' and you're favorite singer is 'Martina McBride', which just reinstates the fact that you are such a girl. You've got you're Mom's eyes except that yours are twice as deep and have specks of blue in them, that dance in the light. You pretend to be a horrible liar but you're actually very skilled at it. And if you asked me if I love you…

_I'd lie._"

_**House and Wilson Forever!**_

I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel or epilogue or something… What do you think? I know that it's a little OOC and stuff, but I couldn't resist. Plus, I needed another thousand words before I could qualify to become a Beta reader. Anybody need one? Anyway, here's my little song I promised. Feel free to Copy and Paste onto your profile, I just want the credit, k?

Sing to the tune of the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song:

**House and Wilson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. When will everybody see, that they are meant to be? House and Wilson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Cuddy and House will kill each other, plus there's the fact that Cuddy's a mother. Cameron wants to fix him, what's there to fix? House and Wilson are the perfect mix! Cuddy wants to make House something he will never be; a P-R-O-J-E-C-T. Wilson loves House for who he is, all he wants is for House to call him 'his'. House and Wilson sitting in a tree, for E-V-E-R, finally.**

Alright. Sequel or no sequel? That is the question. Review!

-FP


	2. Sequel is Up!

~I've posted my sequel under the story title: Good Enough. It's another song- fic so... yeah, go to my profile and find it!~

-FP out-


End file.
